El verdadero Te quiero
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Ella le explico hace ya mucho el verdadero significado de aquella palabra que tantos usan sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias , pero a el no le importara porque realmente siente aquellos sentimientos por ella - one shot MikuxMikuo


**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece por muy increible que suene , solo este fic...T-T!**

* * *

_¡Hola!, yo soy Miku Hatsune , una de las mas conocidas idols en japon y tambien protagonista de este fic one-shot , me gusta cantar , bailar , pasarla muy bien con amigos , hacer las cosas que me gustan , poder aprobar de año , salir a pasear , hacer nuevos amigos , crear nuevas canciones , ayudar a los demas, cumplir con mis deberes , comer muchos puerros , caminar por la playa , correr por el parque , comer demasiados puerros ,charlar sin que el profesor se de cuenta , ¿Ya dije comer puerros?. En fin , de seguro deben estar pensando que solo soy una chica moe con dos colitas y un traje escolar poco comun , no soy solo eso , soy una chica moe con dos colitas y un traje escolar poco comun amante de los puerros...Mmm...puerros...¡Ya me provoco uno!_

_Soy una de las muchas personas que apoyan la paz , aunque cuando me pongo a escuchar rock metal soy violenta porque cuando trato ir con la musica termino rompiendo todo y pagando deudas ; mis amigas siempre se divierten mucho por eso, siempre soy la comedia del dia...pero ya me acostumbre mucho a eso. Ellas me dan animos cuando estoy de mal humor o tengo un mal dia , mis amigas mas cercanas son Gumi,Luka,Meiko y Rin ; las cuatro son realmente muy especiales para mi y las estimo mucho , pero lamentablemente a veces tengo que cancelar planes con ellas dado a que una personita me hace imposible la vida , luego les presentare a esa personita ¿De acuerdo?_

_Por ahora estoy de vacaciones asi que no tengo escuela , ¡Gracias Dios! ; aunque de seguro que no voy a terminar las tareas vacacionales pues siempre termino haciendolas a ultimo momento , pero bueno asi soy yo ; ¡Quieranme como soy!. A veces puedo ser un poco distraida o algo ingenua en ciertos temas pero al final de cuentas siempre logro entenderlo con ayuda de las personas , que bueno que todos son pacientes conmigo._

_En este momento estoy echada en mi cama sin mucho que hacer , ruedo de un lado a otro en ella para ver si estoy mas comoda , y no puedo dejar de pensar en puerros , ¡Quiero puerros! , es lo que decia mi estomago al igual que mi mente ; con un poco de pereza me levante de la cama y resignada a tener que empezar a caminar para ir por mi tesoro avance , di el primer paso y me senti una perezosa porque en ese momento me provocaron ganas de simplemente quedarme tirada en la cama sin hacer nada , pero mi estomago volvio a exigirme esta vez haciendo un poco de sonido asi que segui avanzando dando un bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos y luego abri mi puerta lentamente , baje las pocas escaleras que habian dado que mi habitacion esta en el segundo piso al igual que cierta personita y me dirigi a la cocina._

_Al acercarme a la cocina me puse un poco contenta porque ya habia llegado a la ubicacion de mis puerros , lo unico que me faltaba era abrir la puerta del refrigerador y empezar a devorar todos los puerros que hayan dentro ; asi que algo emocionada abri lentamente la puerta del refrigerador , y cerre los ojos como si fuera una sorpresa o algo parecido , pero la frustacion aparecio cuando no habia ni un solo puerro ¡Ni uno solo! ; me enfureci mucho ya que obviamente solo hay una persona que comparte el mismo gusto apasionado por los puerros al igual que yo, una expresion de irritacion aparecio en mi rostro inconscientemente ; pensando en esa personita que siempre me hace la vida imposible._

_Asi que sin remordimiento alguno empeze a maldecirlo en mi mente , tranquilos que ya lo van a conocer , a la unica persona que puede compararse con el Diablo si es que existe. Haciendo mucho ruido con mis pisadas como si fuera pelicula de terror me acerque a la habitacion de el a reclamarle por los puerros que yo habia comprado con lo unico que tenia de dinero pero ahora no tenia nada de dinero al igual que puerros. Entonces abri la puerta de la nada y grite muy fuerte..._

-"¡Mikuo Hatsune ¿Donde demonios estan mis puerros?"-grito la aguamarina muy alterada por la perdida de sus tan queridos puerros

-"¿Que demonios haces aqui cuando me estoy cambiando?"-le pregunto el haciendo como si nada mientras estaba sin camisa y solo con unos jeans ajustados

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"-grito ella muy sonrojada por presenciar a su hermano casi desnudo segun ella asi que rapidamente se dio media vuelta y trato de salir de la habitacion pero el aguamarino se le adelanto y le cerro la puerta antes de que ella pudiera salir , se dio media vuelta para luego enfrentarselo cara a cara mientras el le encerraba contra la puerta con un solo y fornido brazo.

-"¿Que se cree mi hermanita menor gritandome de esa forma? ¿Acaso es rebeldia?"-pregunto el aguamarino fingiendo enojo mientras se acercaba mas a ella sin que Miku pueda retroceder

-"N...no es rebeldia , solo es que te comistes todos los puerros y por eso me enfade..."-respondio la aguamarina muy sonrojada y tratando de mirar hacia otro lado

-"Pero aun asi me gritastes"-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro mientras que la aguamarina tragaba saliva -"Bien...supongo que tendre que castigarte"-sentencio a el mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos .Entonces el impidio que Miku trate de huir y la empujo contra la cama a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre ella provocando un rubor mas fuerte en las mejillas de ella. El sonreia amablemente aunque el le iba a dar su castigo , el castigo que tanto disfrutaba ya que ver a su hermana de esa manera le causaba mucha gracia.

-Habilidosamente empezo a bajar sus manos por la cintura de ella y provocando que Miku intente golpearlo pero el lograba esquivarla ,y en un mal movimiento por parte de ella, el tuvo la oportunidad de sujetarla de ambas manos q uedando el con una mano libre ; y volvio a lo que estaba haciendo mientras que la aguamarina suplicaba con los ojos que se detuviera y tambien rogandole con un hilo de voz...¿Adivinaron?...Si , exacto ; le estaba haciendo cosquillas **(****N/A: Malpensados XDDD)**

-"M...¡Mikuo basta! ...Ja ja ja...¡Voy a matarte!...¡Ja ja ja ja!...¡Ya veras...!"-decia la aguamarina entre amenazas y risas mientras trataba de patear a su hermano para que deje de torturarla

-"Oh que indefensa es mi hermanita"-penso en voz alta Mikuo mientras seguia haciendo cosquillas provocando que la aguamarina se empieze a quedar sin aire

-"¡Ya sueltameeee! Ja ja ja ja...¡Bastardoooo!...¡Ja ja ja jajaja!"-se reia a carcajadas ella pero amenazaba con una voz de ultratumba mirando a su hermano con una cara vengativa pero era borrado de nuevo por las risas; cuando Mikuo decidio que ya era suficiente la solto dejandola respirando muy agitadamente por todos los esfuerzos que hizo ella por intentar liberarse.

-"Esta es la unica forma de corregirte , espero que no me vuelvas a alzar la voz"-dijo el con otra sonrisa malevola en su rostro asi que Miku nego con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-"B...baka nii_san"-dijo ella muy molesta quien estaba con las mejillas muy coloradas por las multiples risas que habia soltado , miro a su hermano seriamente y lo hizo a un lado ya que estaba realmente molesta porque le traten de esa manera ; ella odiaba no poder defenderse en ciertas ocasiones de su hermano , y en ciertas ocasiones quiere decir siempre .

-Con la mirada en el piso ella decidio que ya habia terminado por hoy de ver a su odioso hermano que le hacia siempre la vida imposible, a ella no le gustaba para nada que la traten como niña pequeña , no es que odiara a su hermano , simplemente le saca de quicio ; asi que resiganada a no poder comer puerros ese dia abrio la puerta lentamente pero otra vez esta fue cerrada por su hermano quien le miraba un poco triste.

-"¿Estas molesta...nee_chan?"-pregunto el cariñosamente mientras que se enojaba consigo mismo por haber sido un poco malo con su hermanita

-"Solo estoy...harta de ti..."-solto unas palabras algo duras para Mikuo pero simplemente era porque ella siempre se sentia menospreciada por parte de su hermano.

-"¡No digas eso..!"-exclamo el muy triste por lo que le decia su hermanita tan querida para el asi que sin pensarlo detalladamente se dejo guiar por su corazon y le dio un fuerte abrazo -"No te enojes conmigo...perdoname..."-dijo el mientras miraba muy de cerca a Miku provocando que se sonrojara mucho

-"M..Mikuo..retrocede que estas muy cerca"-dijo la aguamarina quien trataba de defender su espacio personal

-"Voy a estar asi hasta que ya no este molesta conmigo"-dijo el con ojos de cachorro dulce haciendo que a la aguamarina le ardan las mejillas

-"Esta bien esta bien no estoy molesta contigo Mikuo...disculpame por haberte dicho eso tan feo..."-dijo la aguamarina con muestras de arrepentimiento mientras inconscientemente correspondia el abrazo que su hermano le daba

-"Miku...si aun quieres puerros ya me los acabe todo pero...si me besas estoy seguro que eso te sabra a puerros"-dijo el aguamarino tratando de aprovecharse de la situacion

-"I...¡Idiota!"-le grito su hermana muy ruborizada por las cosas tan atrevidas que decia

-"Uhm..."-dijo el mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte -"Te quiero nee_chan"-susurro el delicadamente al oido de ella un poco sonrojado mientras que esta se ruborizaba tanto que el color de sus mejillas parecian mas bien el color al del tomate.

-"M...Mikuo...ya te dije que no digas eso..."-dijo la aguamarina mientras trataba de retroceder pero solo chocaba con la puerta-"Recuerda que te dije que el verdadero significado del te quiero es..."-le explicaba la aguamarina pero fue interrumpida por su hermano

-"Si si ya se , segun el diccionario la palabra querer es desear o anhelar algo ; eso me lo explicastes ya hace mucho"-le dijo Mikuo mirandola algo aborrecido dado que esa explicacion se la ha dado mil veces su hermana

-"¡Exacto! ; y cuando dices que me quieres en realidad es como si dijeras que me necesitas , que me anhelas y que me amas..."-dijo la aguamarina muy sonrojada la ultima parte

-"¿Y como sabes que eso no es verdad?"-dijo el invadiendo hasta el maximo el espacio personal de su hermana mientras que con una mano le tomaba de la barbilla y con la otro enredaba sus dedos con los de la aguamarina sujetandole esa mano

-"M...Mikuo..."dijo ella sonrojada y algo sorprendida por que lo que le decia su hermano , lo proceso un poco y se dio cuenta de que eso era una confesion.

-"Nee_chan , yo te necesito , te anhelo, y tambien...te amo"-dijo el para luego robarle el primer beso a su hermana dulcemente impidiendo que ella se soltara, aunque poco a poco dejo de resistirse de aquel tan calido beso de su hermano ; empezando a corresponderlo y parandose de puntas un poco para que a Mikuo le resulte mas facil besarla , con la mano sobrante de Miku la paso alrededor del cuello de Mikuo ; el al darse cuenta de que ella estaba correspondiendo se sonrojo tanto como su hermana en ese momento pero no detuvo el beso por nada del mundo ; la libero del agarre del menton que hacia que no se suelte para luego pasar su mano por la cadera de ella haciendo que le sea mas facil llegar a los labios de el.

-Y asi fue un largo y hermoso beso por parte de los hermanos, ninguno de los dos queria separarse pero la falta de oxigeno les obligo a hacerlo , se quedaron muy sonrojados mientras se miraban sin decir palabra alguna ; Mikuo tomo de la mano a la aguamarina y ella correspondio el gesto , luego ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le dijo...

-"Te quiero grandisimo baka"-dijo la aguamarina con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y muy sonriente

-"Miku..."-dijo el aguamarino inconscientemente el nombre de ella y no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse mucho pero logro incorporarse lo mas rapido que pudo -"¿Con que insultando a tu hermano eh? Creo que tendre que seguir castigandote"-sentencio el mientras una dulce y malevola sonrisa aparecia en la expresion de el

-"Noooooo..."-suplico la aguamarina mientras que todo volvia a empezar , pero si era la persona que ella amaba no estaria mal dejarse hacer...cosquillas.

Fin.

* * *

**wii taba inspirada en eso del "te quiero" xD**

**w mi primer oneshot de mikuxmikuo**


End file.
